A Piece of Shoujo Manga : He Noticed Me
by celengdebu
Summary: Baru ketika suara Lev absen dari hari-harinya, Yaku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari kebiasaan. Sekuel dari 'Senpai, Please Notice Me.' Haiba Lev, Yaku Morisuke.


Disclaimer: Haikyuu – Furudate Haruichi

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Suatu hal langka jika Yaku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menemui pemuda itu. Ya, berdua saja, duduk dan menonton TV di rumah Lev, misalnya. Atau menghabiskan sore dengan jalan-jalan menyusuri toko-toko kecil sambil minum teh susu dingin kesukaan Yaku, sementara Lev menemani di sebelahnya. Bukannya tak mau gantian, toh pak pemilik apartemen mengijinkan siapapun membawa tamu hingga malam, tapi Yaku tak berminat mendengar sindiran kucing jantan berisik mantan teman sekelasnya yang tak pernah bisa diam.

Yaku lebih memilih karpet kamar Lev yang empuk selagi kepalanya bersandar di bahu lebar pemuda itu, menikmati Lev mengoceh sendiri tentang sekolah dan pekerjaan rumah, tentang delik malas Kenma yang selalu berhasil membuat rambutnya rontok lebih cepat, atau tentang telepon teror Kuroo yang tetap ikut campur menyuruhnya berlatih di hari Minggu. Di sela-sela pembicaraan, Lev akan bertanya tentang kesehariannya di kampus (yang biasanya dijawab Yaku dengan erang enggan, kadang nyaris mengantuk) diiringi telunjuk Lev yang bermain-main di pucuk kepalanya. Suara Lev memang tak bisa dibilang merdu, tapi nadanya yang bersemangat selalu terdengar ceria dan mau tak mau Yaku jadi ikut tersenyum.

Tapi itu sudah lama. Ah, bukan, baru tiga bulan lalu. Awalnya Lev selalu protes karena jam kuliah Yaku berangsur padat menjelang akhir tahun, ditambah sifat posesifnya yang tampak semakin parah. Entah didorong rasa sebal tiap Kuroo melenggang keluar dari apartemen Yaku dengan dalih meminjam buku, tewas dihajar bola-bola pemberian Kenma, atau karena Yaku selalu tidur di kereta begitu Lev menyodorkan bahunya.

.

" _Kita kan mau kencan, aku bahkan belum sempat bicara apa-apa."_

" _Maaf deh," Yaku mengibaskan tangan sebelum kepalanya kembali terkulai, "...zzzzz."_

.

Namun begitu ujian sekolah dimulai, giliran Yaku yang harus mencari. Pemuda berisik itu tak lagi sering-sering berdiri di dekat stasiun dan menunggunya turun untuk pulang bersama. Lev pernah bilang dia sedang berusaha menjadi siswa yang baik dengan mengikuti kursus bahasa Inggris di luar jam pelajaran (supaya dia tak lagi dipukul saat makan bersama Yaku di kafe fondue karena menyebut _chisu_ menjadi _kisu_ )

Sayangnya, Lev mendadak (sok) sibuk. Atau begitulah kesimpulan Yaku yang tak mau bilang jika mantan juniornya itu berhalangan datang menjemput karena ada bimbingan. Dia ikut senang bila Lev berubah rajin, tapi Yaku tak bisa bohong kalau rasanya sedikit sepi. Dia sudah terbiasa dikelilingi teriakan berisik tiap kali Lev minta ditemani atau menggeretnya pergi. Sekarang, mereka belum tentu bertemu sekali seminggu. Yaku memang bisa menelepon untuk menuntaskan keinginan mendengar Lev berteriak, ' _Yaku-san! Hari ini laptopku kena virus lho!'_ dengan nada ceria seperti tanpa beban, tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda dengan bertatap muka dan mendapati orangnya berseru di depan Yaku. Lama-lama Yaku jadi malas menghubungi dan membiarkan saja ponselnya tergolek.

"Susul saja," Kuroo menusuk pipinya dengan ujung garpu dan Yaku menepis galak.

"Aku tidak kangen."

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "Aku kan tidak tanya kau kangen atau tidak."

"Kulempar kamus nih."

Toh pada akhirnya Yaku menurut juga, termasuk membuang jauh-jauh rasa gengsi dan malu sewaktu berjingkat memasuki gerbang Nekoma diiringi bisik-bisik heran dari sejumlah siswa yang berjalan pulang. Air muka yang tadinya datar pun sontak mengepul kala mendapati sosok Lev berlari antusias dari halaman sekolah menuju ke arahnya seperti anak anjing, "Yaku- _san_! Yaku- _san_ kok di sini?"

"Eh, aku..." Yaku menggaruk-garuk kening, "Kuliahnya libur."

"Serius?"

"Uhm, ya."

Genggaman Lev di tali tasnya bertambah erat. Gigi-gigi pemuda itu menyembul mengimbangi cengiran, "Senangnyaaaaa."

Dan Yaku bersumpah dia melihat begitu banyak balon sabun merah muda melayang di udara. Raut bahagia pemuda itu sungguh tak ada duanya. Lev juga tampak bersemangat karena mereka bisa mengobrol tanpa harus susah payah mendatangi apartemen. Mungkin karena itulah Yaku rela menyusun seribu satu alasan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang mengapa dia harus repot-repot mandi padahal tak ada keharusan, membeli tiket kereta paling awal menuju ke Nekoma walau sebetulnya tak perlu tergesa-gesa, buru-buru turun meski masih tersisa banyak waktu sebelum jam pulang sekolah, atau sengaja merapikan rambutnya yang mulai tumbuh melewati telinga. Yaku juga rela terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena harus memalingkan muka dan bergumam menjawab sebelum Lev sempat bertanya _kenapa_.

.

Satu.

"Aku tidak punya teman ngobrol."

Padahal Kuroo siap mendengarkannya bicara.

.

Dua.

'Aku tidak biasa pulang sendiri.'

Padahal dia memang tak pernah suka ditemani.

.

Tiga.

'Aku tidak punya teman makan.'

Padahal Kai sudah menawarinya makan siang berkali-kali.

.

Empat.

'Aku bosan.'

Padahal dia bisa mondar-mandir di toko olahraga sampai sore.

.

Yaku merasa perlu berbasa-basi atau Lev akan sadar bahwa dia tak memiliki alasan selain ingin bertemu. Bukan apa-apa, mustahil Yaku mampu bertahan untuk tidak langsung membulat di tanah jika Lev sampai tertawa dengan level semangat mencapai batas maksimum. Entah sejak kapan sikapnya yang kelewat periang itu menular menjadi wabah yang menyenangkan bagi Yaku. Lima belas menit hingga setengah jam menunggu jam sekolah selesai seolah tak ada artinya usai melihat Lev melesat penuh sukacita sembari menyerukan namanya tanpa menggubris keadaan sekitar.

Dan mungkin tak ada yang lebih membuatnya terkejut ketika Lev mengikutinya ke salah satu sudut halaman, menyodorkan puding susu rasa jeruk ke tangan Yaku, kemudian tersenyum seraya menjulurkan lengan untuk meraih bahunya. Tepat saat Yaku hendak membuka mulut dan menyela, telunjuk Lev menahan bibirnya terbuka sementara kepala pemuda itu bergerak mendekat, nyaris membenturkan hidungnya dengan pucuk hidung Yaku.

"Ma, mau apa sih?" sergah Yaku bingung, reflek meremas kemasan puding begitu suara Lev berubah rendah. Seringai pemuda itu tersungging penuh arti.

"Hari ini hari Sabtu kan?" balas Lev, beralih menaruh sebelah telapak tangannya di dinding, menahan Yaku agar tak beranjak kemana-mana, "Harusnya Yaku- _san_ baru pulang satu jam lagi."

"Kubilang hari ini libur."

"Bohong."

Pria itu menggaruk lehernya dengan canggung, bagaimana harus bilang kalau Kuroo yang menyabotase absen hingga dia bisa kabur lebih cepat?

"Aku, eh, mata kuliahnya digeser ke hari Senin, eh, yah, kira-kira begitu."

Lev menatapnya, "Yakin?"

Yaku tak bisa menjawab, tidak dengan jaraknya yang begitu dekat dan satu-dua orang yang lewat, ditambah pemuda bengal yang tiba-tiba menatap lurus dan tersenyum seram begini, mau tak mau membuat wajahnya mendadak merah.

Tangan Lev mengambil sejumput poni Yaku dan memainkannya dengan dua jari.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok kalau Yaku- _san_ datang tanpa alasan," tukasnya lirih, "Tapi aku bisa paham kalau Yaku- _san_ tidak mau mengaku. Yaku- _san_ yang keras kepala dan suka pura-pura begitu juga manis kok."

"Siapa yang pura-pura?"

"Kalau mau datang kan tinggal datang saja," senandung Lev terlontar riang, "Soalnya aku juga kangen."

Yaku segera menarik rambutnya dan berkilah kesal, "Aku tidak ka..."

"Benar-benar kangen lho," Lev memotong cepat, bibirnya yang terkatup kini terbuka lebar dan tawanya menyembul, "Kangen sekali _._ "

Kening Lev perlahan menyentuh dahinya, tepat saat dua orang siswa berlalu di samping mereka tanpa berkomentar. Berambut belah tengah, serta seorang lagi yang lebih tertarik memainkan konsol game di kedua tangan.

"Lev."

"Jangan bergerak dulu dong."

Dan Yaku hanya bisa mengerjap saat pemuda itu mengecup pipinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
